Golden sun expedition: sun of discovery!
by ScytheMaster
Summary: the story of isaac's expedition to explore the unknown west! based on my homework to write a essay about lewis and clark and also to make it a little interesting...(and funny)
1. introduction

Golden sun expedition: sun of discovery!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
Story based on my homework!  
  
Everybody/all the golden sun characters: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Zoa: calm down, I thought this might be quite interesting.  
  
Everybody: eep!  
  
Zoa: This story is about Lewis and Clark, and you will be all a character at the time.  
  
Garet: what are Lewis and Clark . . .  
  
Isaac: its "who are" Garet, use your head.  
  
Zoa: they were great explores during the 1800's  
  
Ivan: bet they weren't better explorer then we were.  
  
Zoa: you fool! Because of them America exist, and if America never existed Camelot won't exist and if Camelot never existed, Golden sun won't exist, and if Golden sun never existed all of you won't exist!  
  
Everyone except Ivan: oooooooooooo  
  
Ivan: (whimper) v_v  
  
Zoa: now I will be handing out parts.  
  
Everyone reads his or her part  
  
Isaac: yay!!! I'm Lewis . . . who's Lewis . . .  
  
Garet: I'm Clark . . . who's Clark . . .  
  
Zoa: Lewis was chosen to lead the expedition and Clack is Lewis's good friend who came along.  
  
Garet and Isaac: GOOD FRIENDS? With him?  
  
Jenna: I'm . . . a . . . sa . . . saca . . . sacahoea?  
  
Zoa: Sacajawea, she join's the party later, but she's the most useful member.  
  
Kraden: I'm Thomas Jefferson.  
  
Saturos: I'm . . . evil Spanish army? And Black foot Indians?!  
  
Felix: I'm . . . Toussaint Charbonneau? Who tha hell is that?!  
  
Zoa: Sacajawea's husband  
  
Felix: that's just not right . . . she's my sister!  
  
Zoa: live with it.  
  
Felix: Argh!  
  
Ivan: I'm just a member of the expedition . . .  
  
Sheba: If Ivan's going, I'm going to come!  
  
Zoa: sorry, there's no girl's in the expedition except for Jenna.  
  
Sheba: aw . . . fare well, Ivan . . . I'm going to miss you . . .  
  
Zoa: +_+  
  
Complete list:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Thomas Jefferson: Kraden  
  
Lewis: Isaac  
  
Clark: Garet  
  
Expedition member #1: Ivan  
  
Expedition member #2: Vale sanctum  
  
Expedition member #3: Hsu  
  
Sacajawea: Jenna  
  
Toussaint Charbonneau: Felix  
  
Mandan Indians: Mia and Alex  
  
Nez pierce Indians: Babi and Feizhi  
  
Black foot Indians: Saturos and Karst  
  
Spanish army's: Saturos and menardi ECT.  
  
Shoshone Indians: Dora and others  
  
Other people in expedition and journey: random people!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Zoa: that's about it!  
  
Mia: why'd you pair me up with Alex, you moron!  
  
Picard: forgetting some thing . . .  
  
Zoa: oh yeah! Forgot all about you! You will be . . .  
  
Expedition member #4: Piers  
  
Piers: stupid English name . . .  
  
Zoa: fine . . .  
  
Expedition member #4: Picard  
  
Picard: better!  
  
Zoa: short introduction but I will start writing tomorrow so Please Review! 


	2. leaving

Leaving  
  
Zoa:acounnt on reviews: people, if you don't have anything good to type, please keep it to your self.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
Zoa: Okay Kraden, your up first!  
  
Kraden: I just bought the Louisiana perches from France and I want to know every little thing about it! but I'm a bit too old for this so I'll make someone else do it!  
  
Kraden gets out his cell phone  
  
Zoa: there aren't any cell phone's at that time you idiot!  
  
Kraden: fine fine . . . (writes a letter)  
  
Dear Isaac, I want you to explore the new land in the west I bought from France. I'm too old and frail to do this so I chose you to lead the expedition. Please bring at least 30 people with you and I will supply you with food, cloth, tents, and loads and loads and loads and loads of pen, ink, paper, muskets-guns, gun powder-lead and ammo.(essential for survival and research) I'm too old to die and you are in need of adventure and experience. please agree to this term or else I will sentence you to 30 years of voluntary research collage. There will be a great reward if you survive. yours truly, Kraden  
  
ties letter to a pidgin and sends to Isaac  
  
Isaac: what's this . . . hmm . . . WHAT!!! 30 YEARS OF VOLUNTARY RESEARCH COLLAGE?!?! god, does that president know how to punish someone.  
  
Isaac decides to write to all the people he knew  
  
Dear anonymous, please join my expedition that the president has appointed me to. we will be heading west, off to a new land. If you refuse or do not answer in a matter of twelve hours you will be punished with 30 years of voluntary research collage. meet me at the town entrance. signed Isaac  
  
sends  
  
Everyone reads  
  
everyone: 30 YEARS OF VOLUNTARY RESEARCH COLLAGE?!?!  
  
Dear Garet: There is a journey we are going to and I do not want you to come, if you come anyway I will solemnly kill you.  
  
Zoa: Isaac!  
  
Isaac: sigh . . .  
  
Dear Garet: There is a journey we are going to and you must come, if you refuse to come, I will solemnly kill you. meet me at the town entrance. signed Isaac  
  
send  
  
Garet: go on a journey with him?! I remember the last time we  
  
Zoa: GARET!!  
  
Garet: all right, all right, I'll do it . . .  
  
12 hours later  
  
Isaac: hi everyone!  
  
Kraden: didn't I say at least 30 people . . .  
  
Isaac: I don't know that many people! roll call! Ivan  
  
Ivan: here  
  
Isaac: Piers  
  
Piers: PICARD!  
  
Isaac: vale sanctum  
  
vale sanctum: here  
  
Isaac: Hsu  
  
Hsu: here  
  
Isaac: rest of expedition  
  
Random peoples: here-here-here-here. . . . . . . . .  
  
Isaac: Okay that's everyone! on to the boat!  
  
everyone except Kraden: yay!!!  
  
Kraden: remember to record all weather, plants, animals, Djinns all down on your personal dairy!  
  
everyone: okay!  
  
Drifted out of site  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garet: so . . . anyone wana play poker?  
  
Ivan: I'm in!  
  
Hsu: me to!  
  
Garet: okay but you must anti something first.  
  
Ivan: five bucks  
  
Hsu: five bucks!  
  
Garet: five bucks it is!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
after 3 hours later Ivan won every game or didn't lose anything  
  
Garet: mind reading cheap!  
  
Hsu: there goes my pay day . . .  
  
Ivan: *counting all his money* woo hoo! I should make a living out of this!  
  
Garet writes in his diary: Dear dairy: Leaving: I lost almost half of my money playing poker with Ivan. I learned that I should never play poker with Ivan ever again (cause he cheats!). also it is sunny.  
  
Picard: give me another Bud wiser (hick!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Isaac writes in his diary: Dear Diary: leaving: I have a feeling that this is going to be one ridiculous journey, trying to get to the end of the mysterious land. I hope some girl joins our party. I feel sad. I discovered nothing today. current location: Missouri river. Picard is drunk. Garet was sad and Ivan looked happy. I wish I was as care free like them. I'm also wondering what the reward is . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
fic ends with entry of Isaac's diary.  
  
Please review 


	3. Day 1

Day 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
I'm trying my best to put history and humor together.  
  
remember that . . .  
  
Isaac-Lewis  
  
Garet-Clark  
  
Expedition member  
  
1. Ivan  
  
2. Picard  
  
3. Hsu  
  
4. Vale sanctum (Vale guy)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
morning with a sun rise with bird's chirping (chirp-chirp) 6:30 AM  
  
Garet: ahhhhhhhhh . . . nothing like a morning sun rise . . . I'm going to practice my banjo.  
  
boing-boing-bing bong boing-boing-bing boing bing boing~  
  
Isaac: (yawn, groan) what is that awful racket!  
  
Hsu: make it stop! make it stop!!  
  
Garet: is it that bad?!  
  
Ivan: some of us want some sleep here!  
  
Garet: okay, okay, I'll stop . . .  
  
Garet eventually doses off and goes to sleep (splash) fall into the river, good grief  
  
Garet: GAA!!! (snort) HEY! (wheeze) Can't swim . . . (blop blop) HELP ME!!!  
  
Ivan: should we?  
  
Isaac: wait one moment. . .  
  
Garet: what are you doing!! (blop blop blop blop) hel . . . (plop) . . .  
  
Isaac: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ivan: now?  
  
Garet: (bubbling)  
  
Isaac: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ivan: o_o  
  
Garet: (stop's bubbling)  
  
Isaac: now  
  
Picard: drop the hook!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Garet: (can't breath) . . . . . . . . (some friends they are) . . . (Hugh? what's that?) . . .*grab*  
  
(splash)  
  
Picard: look! there's fish that's stuck on Garet's shoe! Breakfast!  
  
Isaac: I pass  
  
Ivan: I pass  
  
Hsu: I pass  
  
Vale guy: I pass  
  
Garet: breakfast is served!  
  
Everyone except for Garet & Picard: ugh . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Picard writes in diary: Dear dairy: day one: my stomach hurt's very much and some how Garet seems to be just fine. I wondered why there was fungus on my fish . . . Everyone else had canned chicken and barley . . . now I'm sea sick. oh, oh!, do'h!!!! (see a greenish blue mark on his diary) ooooooh . . . I'm going to sleep . . . with a upset stomach . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
evening 1:20 PM sunny, part cloudy  
  
Isaac: Okay, Ivan, you use the oar to navigate though rocks and floating wood. Hsu, you use the mast to catch the wind. Picard, you go into the water and pull the boat. Hey! wake up, Picard!  
  
Picard: please . . . five more minutes . . .  
  
Isaac: whip  
  
Garet: got it!  
  
Ties Picard to the mast  
  
Picard: Hugh? what's happening  
  
Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! (I'm too young (old) to die!!!) Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh! Whip! GAA!!! Whip! ooo!!! Whip! Yahhhhhhhh! Whip! Ow! Whip! Doh!  
  
(50 lashes)  
  
Isaac: that should do it  
  
Picard: s . e . a . . . . s . I . c . k . . . (groan)  
  
Isaac: oh  
  
Garet: let's let em sleep.  
  
Isaac: I guess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
3:00 PM evening cloudy, little sunshine  
  
Vale guy: that's ten new spices of fish.  
  
Garet: great! let's have lunch!  
  
Isaac: (hit's Garet's in the head) no! that's for research!  
  
Garet: oh yeah, I forgot . . .  
  
Hsu: LUNCH!  
  
everyone runs to the table  
  
Garet: fish?  
  
Isaac: it's fish sandwich, so what?  
  
Garet: I hate fish  
  
Vale guy: but you just said "Great" when I caught fish . . .  
  
Garet: MEAT! (take's out the fish in his sandwich, puts it in to Isaac sandwich and replaces it with rabbit jerky) bite! mmm . . . meat  
  
Isaac: carnivore.  
  
Garet: so? fish meat, rabbit meat, what's the difference?  
  
Isaac: . . . . . can I have some?  
  
Garet: if you must (hands Isaac a bag of buffalo meat)  
  
Isaac: I really don't like having fish, especially tuna. mmm  
  
Picard: I like tuna! (if it's sashimi I do)  
  
Ivan: +_+ (munch)  
  
Hsu: (bite) needs mayonnaise  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
night 8:30 PM sunset  
  
Garret: LAND HO!  
  
Isaac: let's (yawn) explore tomorrow.  
  
Ivan: finally, we get to get off this awful rocking boat  
  
Vale guy: yes and more spices to discover too.  
  
Hsu: you seem pretty excited, do you  
  
Vale guy: science is so amazing  
  
Garet: (he's beginning to sound like Kraden)  
  
Picard: (groan)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
night 10:00 PM dim dark  
  
after eating dinner and playing slap jack:  
  
Isaac: night everyone, big day tomorrow!  
  
Hsu: good night.  
  
Vale guy: night (owe, my hands hurt being slapped on the hand for 1 straight hour . . .)  
  
Picard: night (yow! the pain . . . groan)  
  
Ivan: good night everyone  
  
Garet: BANJO! boing boing boing! ^.^  
  
everyone except Garet: GARET!  
  
Garet: he he he . . . (Man, tough crowd . . . )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
12:00 AM midnight completely dark  
  
everyone except Isaac: ZZZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz  
  
Dear Diary: day 1: today was the first time I ever heard Garet play his banjo, he sounds okay only when not we're trying to sleep. Picard got 50 lashes on the back, mistaken for being lazy, Hsu made fish sandwich, which I liked Garet's filling better. Vale guy did a good job catching fishes for Kraden. I wonder how long this horror will last. . .so next, we're going on new land that no one has ever been on. strange things and danger is near, and I can just feel it. thank god for letting me live this far.  
  
Isaac's suddenly hugged by Garet  
  
Garet: Mia . . . your so beautiful . . . (snort) . . .let me kiss you . . .  
  
Isaac: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
end of day one, Please Review! 


	4. Day 2

Day 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
note: this expedition will be a lot shorter than the real thing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
again, 6:30 AM sunrise  
  
Garet: again, peaceful, quiet. . . enough to practice my Banjo!  
  
Garet gets out a electrical banjo and plugs it into a generator. (thanks to PhishyKiss) then plugs to a stereo  
  
Zoa: hey wait! you can't . . . never mind. . . v.v  
  
Garet: time to rock and roll dudes!!  
  
BIG NOISES!!!  
  
Isaac: errrrrrr!! Garet! what in the world are you doing making a huge racket in the middle of morning!?  
  
Garet: woops, he he he. . . (hides banjo) nothing Isaac, I was just scaring away some ducks, yeah that it.  
  
Isaac: (glares at Garet very suspiciously) I'm keeping an eye on you. (walks away)  
  
Garet: (sigh) that was close . . .  
  
Ivan: god, what was that Isaac?  
  
Isaac: It was just Garet doing something dumb . . . everyone back to bed!  
  
Hsu: owe, I think I'm deaf. . .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7:30 AM sunny a little dark, at table  
  
Garet: hey Ivan, pass the salt, will ya?  
  
Ivan: Garet, is salt and meat all your going to be eating?  
  
Garet: hey, the salts just for seasoning (really true)  
  
Isaac: Garet, eat less, hunt more. we didn't have much food, that's why kraden packed so much gun's.  
  
Garet: I prefer to use my demon axe.  
  
Ivan: ugh . . . remember the last time you used that, we all got poisoned and almost died . . .(Unleashes Poison Cloud and cursed)  
  
Garet: oh yeah . . .  
  
Isaac: use the muramasa, it cooks the meat when you kill it . . . (Unleashes Demon Fire and cursed)  
  
Vale guy: your lucky you have me, or else you won't be able to put down your cursed weapons down.  
  
Garet: um, a little help here? (Demon axe dangling off Garets hand)  
  
Vale guy: that will be a 135 coins  
  
Garet: what!?  
  
Vale guy: this is still business, ya know.  
  
Garet: I'll show you some business if ya don't (cracks knuckles)  
  
Vale guy: al right al right! I'll do it, just don't hurt me . . . (cast magical spell)  
  
Garet: great! (starts eating)  
  
Vale: gosh, such violent people . . . (starts eating broth)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
12:00 PM sunny no clouds  
  
docks boat and everyone gets off the boat.  
  
Ivan: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww(in amazement)  
  
Isaac: its . . . huge . . .  
  
Hsu: so . . . wide . . .  
  
Vale guy: . . . beautiful . . .  
  
Picard: (jaws dropped almost a meter)  
  
Garet: and it's all ours! ALL OURS!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Isaac: okay people, we're going to split in to three teams. one team will study and discover plants, second team discovers and hunt animals, and last team will explore the terrain. I'll draw two names from a hat and determine who's the first team and partner.  
  
everybody: gulp . . .  
  
Garet: (I don't wana study boring plants! please don't pick me, please!)  
  
Isaac: and the names are . . . Hsu and Vale guy!  
  
Garet: thank god . . .(faints and falls)  
  
everyone: o_o  
  
Isaac: team two will be (draws name) Garet and Picard!  
  
Picard: well, it's better than studying plants . . .  
  
Isaac: and last team will be me and Ivan! everyone must return to the boat at sundown, understood?  
  
everyone: (sigh) yes Isaac . . .  
  
all three teams scatter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
12:02 sunny- Garet and Picard  
  
Picard: wake up Garet!  
  
Garet: huh? wa? . . . oh hi Picard, is it already dinner? (still dizzy)  
  
Picard: (slaps his own face in disappointment) ARGH! no! we're suppose to find animals, remember?  
  
Garet: uh . . . no? . . . hey, what's that? (points at some dog)  
  
Picard: looks like it's sticking his but out at us . . .  
  
Garet: GRR!! he's mocking us! come Picard, were about to have one long chase!  
  
Picard: great (sarcastically) (starts drawing the dog) I call it the prairie dog! (really true)  
  
Garet: come back you menace dog!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Hsu and vale guy 12:02  
  
Hsu: look at that one, it's so ugly!  
  
Vale guy: it appears to have jaws . . . green on the out side, red on the inside . . . do you think it's carnivorous?  
  
Hsu: I don't know.  
  
Vale guy: put you nose to it.  
  
Hsu: fine . . . ooooooo, it has a nice scent to is (sniff sniff)  
  
Vale guy: (writes: has nice scent) what's it smell like?  
  
Hsu: it's it's . . . smell like . . . can-SNAP! YOW!!! (candy)  
  
Vale guy: humm . . . it's green like the planet Venus, so we'll call it . . . Venus . . . (stares at Hsu)  
  
Hsu: yow! yow!! yow!!! it got my nose!!!  
  
Vale guy: Venus nose trap? (stares at another plant and the plant caught a fly) Venus fly trap. (the plant is true but this scenario is not true)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
12:02 Isaac and Ivan (still sunny)  
  
Ivan: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (sliding down hill with a card board)  
  
Isaac: Ivan . . .  
  
Ivan: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Issssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac? (what Isaac?) (still sliding)  
  
Isaac: we're supposes to explore the terrain  
  
Ivan: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmm, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn aaaaaaaaaaaa fuuuuuuuuuuuuunn waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!* (I'am, in a fun way!) (crashes into Isaac) wooooooa! (Ivan lands in a lake)  
  
Isaac: ow . . . Ivan!  
  
Ivan: (in water) eeey, oook et alll te cut fissis (hey, look at all the cute fishys)  
  
Isaac: sigh . . . (I hope he drowns)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
3:00 PM a little cloudy- Garet and Picard  
  
Garet: gar! I got you! (dives for the dog but misses) darn!  
  
Picard: Hey, how about some lunch? (Picard caught a few deer's, buffaloes, and ducks)  
  
Garet: great Idea! we'll catch it with bait!  
  
Picard: NO! I meant you!  
  
Garet: (stomach makes a sound) even better!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
3:00 PM Hsu and Vale guy  
  
Hsu his all beaten up and Vale guy seems to be unharmed  
  
Hsu: I told you that flower was a bee hive but nooooooooooooooooo! you said it's a new spices of flowers! and look at me now, I'm stung all over the place!  
  
vale guy: well excuse me, look who's actually trying to find new spices around here.  
  
Hsu: sure, first you make me get my nose bitten, then you said to check a root, but It was a snake so I near got poisoned, next you made me go into a cliff with a rope just to check one flower, then you let go because you found a butterfly, and I ended up falling 30 feet, and now this!  
  
Vale guy: chill, Hsu, we're almost done, so just go over there and examine that plant.  
  
Hsu: GRR!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Ivan and Isaac (3:00 PM)  
  
Ivan and Isaac: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Isaac: dddddddddoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'ttttttttttttt yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu thiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnkkkkkkkkkkkkk weeeeeeeeeee sllllllllllliiiiiiiiidddddddddddeddddddddddddd ennnnnnnooooooooouuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh? (don't you think we slided enough?)  
  
Ivan: cooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee ooooooooonnnnnnnnnn, juuuuussssssssssssssttttttt aaaaaaaaaaaa feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww moooooooooooooooooore miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinuuuuuuuuutttteeeeeeeeeesssssssss. (come on, just a few more minutes)  
  
Isaac: aaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll rrrrigggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttt, fffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnee! (al right, fine!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
5:00 PM Garet and Picard  
  
Picard: still chasing that dog?  
  
Garet: that stupid thing went to his underground nest! GRR! he will pay dearly!  
  
Picard: sigh . . .  
  
Garet: Give me a hand!  
  
Picard: (walks over to Garet) what now . . .  
  
Garet: I want you to cast douse!  
  
Picard: ?!  
  
Garet: we'll have to drown it!  
  
Picard: isn't that a little harsh?  
  
Garet: NEIN! do it!  
  
Picard: +_-' (cast douse)  
  
hole gets filled with water and prairie dog comes out  
  
Garet: (grab!) your mine!!!  
  
Picard: NOW what are you going to do . . .  
  
Garet: I'm going to send it to Kraden and let it die from listening to Kraden boring speeches! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Picard: it did try to mock us . . . YES, LETS DO IT!!!  
  
both idiots: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hsu and Vale guy (5:00 PM)  
  
Hsu has a very big backpack and almost weights a ton.  
  
Hsu: heavy . . . stuff . . . too . . . much! (collapse)  
  
Vale guy: come on! just a few more miles!  
  
Hsu: YOU . . . try . . . carrying the bag . . .  
  
Vale guy: you know I already had 10 back surgery and I'm not willing to go through it again. you young people need more exercise! now keep moving, we're almost there!  
  
Hsu: (Groan)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac and Ivan (5:00 PM)  
  
Isaac: (sketching landscape)  
  
Ivan: (playing with butterflies)  
  
Isaac: (drawing maps)  
  
Ivan: (throws beetles at Isaac's head)  
  
Isaac: (Isaac wipes off the beetles and starts coloring landscape)  
  
Ivan: (starts hitting Isaac with a stick)  
  
Isaac: (gets pissed off and starts wiping Ivan)  
  
Ivan: (starts crying)  
  
Isaac: (sigh)  
  
Ivan: (cast spark-plasma)  
  
Isaac: (fried to a crisp)  
  
Ivan: (looking scared)  
  
Isaac: (cast Grand Gaia)  
  
Ivan: (dead)  
  
Isaac: (very deep sigh and cast revive)  
  
Ivan: (happy)  
  
Isaac: (gesturing to head back)  
  
Ivan: (sad)  
  
Isaac: (mad)  
  
Ivan: (follows)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:30 PM sun down  
  
everyone is back at the boat  
  
Hsu: (unconscious and on the floor)  
  
Vale guy: that took you long enough . . .  
  
Garet: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE, LITTLE FIEND!!! (shoves dog into a box)  
  
Picard writes: to Kraden, new spices: prairie dog  
  
Picard: (drops into the river and lets it float down river) bye bye now, BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (cough!)  
  
Garet: BWAHAHAHAHA . . . hey, what happened to you, Isaac?  
  
Isaac: (still crisped) a little accident occurred . . .  
  
Ivan: is it dinner yet, I'm hungry.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
8:30 PM sundown at table having dinner  
  
Isaac: so . . . what should we call the land?  
  
Ivan: land!  
  
Garet: that's stupid  
  
Ivan: I think it should be simple  
  
Isaac: a little too simple . . .  
  
Garet: the land of the giants!  
  
Isaac: Garet, we didn't see any giants . . .  
  
Garet: so, it's still a good name! isn't it?  
  
Isaac: no  
  
Ivan: definitely no  
  
Hsu: never  
  
Vale guy: (holds up sign) [0%]  
  
Picard: no  
  
Garet: sigh . . .  
  
Isaac: not too long . . .  
  
Hsu: grass field  
  
Garet: it's just dumb  
  
Ivan: I agree (eats chicken leg)  
  
Picard: land of the great expeditionary!  
  
Isaac: too complicating  
  
Vale guy: put a "Great" in it!  
  
Hsu: great grass field?  
  
everyone except Hsu holds up a sign [-100%]  
  
Isaac: How about just Great plains?  
  
Ivan: it's simple  
  
Garet: not too long  
  
Hsu: not dumb  
  
Picard: not too complicating  
  
Vale guy: it has "Great" in it!  
  
Isaac: then Great plains it is!  
  
everyone: yay! (starts eating)  
  
(now the place is actually called the Great plains/debate was fake)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11:00 PM everyone except Isaac is playing monopoly  
  
Isaac writes in diary: day two: Dear diary, today I got some fresh air in the place that is now called the great plains. we had a lot of trouble during our jobs but miraculously made it. Thanks to Vale guy and Hsu, we have over 50 new spices of plants. Garet caught one spices, Picard recorded around 30. I made a whole map of the plain, Ivan was a little help, but had a little fun anyway. still, our journey has just begun, and hope to meet some Indians next time.  
  
Picard: Hey! that's my board walk! give it back!  
  
Garet: no! this was mine! you had park place!  
  
Ivan: now, now, calm down guy's, your going to annoy . . . Hey! Picard! how did you get MY Pennsylvania!  
  
Picard: I normally had it!  
  
Ivan: no you didn't! (tackles Picard)  
  
Picard: GRR (tackles Garet)  
  
Isaac: . . . (starts writing in his journal)  
  
I hope my friends get along too . . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoa: That's it for Day 2  
  
Garet: I won!  
  
Ivan: no you didn't! I did!  
  
Picard: no, I did! (big fight)  
  
Zoa: (cast meteor) Please don't forget to Review! 


End file.
